


We Know the Game and We're Gonna Play It

by SuperAlex64



Category: Care Bears
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, First Kiss, Prom, Rick-Rolling, WishShine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperAlex64/pseuds/SuperAlex64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Prom Night at Carrington High School, home of the Carrington Bears and while everything goes on, Funshine decides that now's a good a time as any to try and impress a girl by singing the one of the most romantic songs he knows. But did he seriously have to choose 'Never Gonna Give You Up'?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Know the Game and We're Gonna Play It

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... another Care Bears fic? I can dig that. Okay, it's a humanized AU but still. Though I've never wrote one before.
> 
> So, this involves an old ship that I liked that I seriously forgot about until two weeks ago...this can only end well.

Carrington High School, home of the Carrington Bears, were having their prom in the gym, 80's themed because for some reason. The committee felt a special kinship to that era. They weren't exactly sure why but they did.

Still these strangely rainbow haired students were clearly having fun, as far as, Principal Trudy Hart and her husband, Vice Principal Noble Hart could tell. Those two multi pastel colored haired adults, yes, it isn't just the students with weird hair, were always more than happy to see them shine with happiness. Of course, Vice Principal Hart was mostly here as a parent, a chaperone. Just to keep the kids acting responsibly. Not that his son, Terrence, needed to be reminded. He and Trudy raised him to be a respectable young man.

Nearby, Terrence stood talking to one of his good friends. Unlike his parents, his hair was a very mundane burnt orange color and for prom, he wore a brown tuxedo with an orange vest. His friend, the green haired Logan McGinnis, wore a black tuxedo with a green vest. He sipped his cup of fruit punch as he listened to his friend speak, figuring that this will be the only chance he'll get to actually talk to Terrence before a certain someone takes him away.

"They sure did a great job with this prom, I can't believe I didn't want to come," the orange head said, eagerly looking around at everyone there, "Wouldn't you agree, Good Luck?" calling Logan by his nickname. For whatever reason, the kids in Terrence's circle of friends all have some pretty weird nicknames, even Terrence himself has one. Funnily enough, it's him who bestows them to his friends... which led to a few rather redundant ones. Before Good Luck could answer, another of their circle walked up to them, asking, "Tenderheart, wanna dance? You promised that we would." It was the pink haired Lottie "Love-a-lot" Amour, wearing a short white dress with hearts all over it. She had her hair in romantic waves with a heart hairclip. Clearly, this is a girl who loved love.

"Well, I did promise," he replied, letting get pulled away by Love-a-Lot onto the dancefloor. To Good Luck, he called out, "See you later!" The green head merely laughed as he shook his head, taking another sip from his punch.

"Grumpy!" a female voice cried out not too far from Good Luck. She was a shorter blue haired girl wearing a short sleeveless blue dress with white bodice with a red heart and white feathers on the straps. Her hair was in a thick braid which looked kind of strange because she usually wears her hair up in high pigtails. "I came here to dance!," she continued as she stood next to her date, who was busy eating food from the snack table.

Good Luck recognised her as track and field star, Swanhild "Swiftheart" Rabbitt and her date as the sarcastic and cynical George Rumpus or Grumpy as everyone calls him. Grumpy, also blue haired, but short haired, wore a grey tuxedo with a white shirt and a dark blue vest with a matching bowtie. Despite being friends with them both, it was really unexpected to see them together.

"Fine, Swiftheart," Grumpy replied, "Just let me finish." With the boy went back to eating.

"Whatever," Swiftheart said, rolling her eyes, disappointed, then headed for the dancefloor. Just because she waited too long for her love vibration doesn't mean she can't dance by herself. She just waited too long to have some fun.

While Swiftheart danced by herself, there were quite a few couples dancing. One such couple was Amias "Amigo" Vicente and Sakura "Sweet Sakura" Sweet, a Mexican and Japanese-American respectively. Admittedly, Tenderheart was having a bit of an off day back when he came up with those two nicknames. Amigo, a red-orange haired teen with a goatee, wore a black tuxedo with a white shirt and a red-orange vest with a matching bowtie. Sweet Sakura had her light pink hair up into an updo instead of it's usual hime cut. She wore a light pink sleeveless floor-length gown with a pink cherry blossom pin on one of the straps. They danced the night away, just having the time of their lives, together.

But not everyone was on the dancefloor having such a fun time. Winnie "Wish" Starr was one such person. She had her long turquoise one shoulder gown with crystal beading in the shape of a shoot star and high slit. Her long turquoise hair was down with her long sideswept bangs covering one of her eyes. She originally came with friends but they all found dance partners, leaving her in sidelines. Not she minded too much, even if she was a little lonely. But the one guy she wanted to dance with was onstage with the band and will most likely be too busy to dance with anyone.

Onstage, the blonde haired Freddie "Funshine" Shiner jammed on the keytar while one of the two Song twins belted out a song. He wore a white tuxedo with a black shirt and yellow vest and a matching tie. For an extra splash of color, he kept his backwards red baseball cap on his head. It wasn't that Prom was all that formal anyway. He was valuable to the band, thanks to his knowledge of retro party jams, though Principal and Vice Principal Hart said to keep it all appropriate. Personally, Funshine didn't think it was fair because other school's Proms have played much dirtier songs.

"But this isn't just any other school," Principal Hart had told him, "This is Carrington."

As soon as the twin Harmony was finished with her song, Funshine got behind the mic and got sing an old favorite of his to really get the party going. Of course, Principal and Vice Principal Hart had to make sure that the dancefloor didn't turn into a mosh pit despite the dance being totally safe. The song said so. It was actually fun doing this. Sure he wanted to dance, but helping with the music was great, too.

_"Oh, well,"_  Funshine figured, watching the floor, amused that Grumpy was now dancing with Swiftheart,  _"There's always Champ's afterparty."_  If there's one thing about Funshine that everyone knows it's that he's always ready for a party anytime, anyplace.

He was barely paying attention by the time Principal Hart came up onstage to announce the Prom Queen and King.

"This year's Prom Queen is..." she drew out for suspense, grinning as pointed dramatically, "Sakura Sweet!" The pink haired girl freaked out, screaming happily, quickly kissing her boyfriend and ran up the stage to be crowned. The students cheered for her, happy for her. "And this year's Prom King is...," more suspense added, "Amias Vicente!" While he was calmer than Sakura was, it was obvious that he was excited too. They wasted no time to get to the dance and it was clear that Amigo came a long way from that new kid who accidentally fell on top of his tutor.

Soon after, every couple slow danced, even Grumpy and Swiftheart, which Funshine found to be weird for some reason.

Good Luck had just noticed that Wish had been alone in the sidelines and being the gentleman that he is, he offered her a dance for fun. Though hesitant, Wish took up the offer. They then talked, nothing serious.

"Good Luck," she asked, "Do you miss Polite?"

He paused, sighing, "Yeah, but we talk online all time. It's not the same."

"I'm sorry."

"Ah, don't be, it's alright."

Funshine, seeing this go down, knew that he had to step up his game by actually entering. He knew he was going to have to eventually he was going to have to act eventually. He really was getting sick of keeping his feelings to himself. Even Grumpy, his best friend, told him that that wasn't healthy once in the halls after Funshine teased him over his reaction to Swiftheart doing something really cool. Funshine knew that either what he had planned was the neatest, most romantic thing or will just make him look like a major idiot. Normally, he'd be okay with the latter and just laugh it off, but this is serious for real.

Before he cued the band for the next song, Funshine said, smiling, "The one's for you, Wish!" which left her curious and confused while hopeful and others were intrigued. Funshine then broke out the keytar and started playing a very familiar riff that everyone there recognized.

Love-a-Lot said out loud, slowly shaking her head, "No, he's not."

"Oh, but he is," replied Tenderheart.

Grumpy, nearby, asked, "Really? He's rickrolling us?" deadpan, crossing his arms while Swiftheart laughed, asking him, "What's an 80's prom without a little Astley?" Apparently, the crowd of students agreed with her because they laughed and clapped as they danced to the 1987 classic, all for the spirit of fun. Soon it seemed everyone was dancing. Well, almost everyone.

Funshine and the band's cover was actually pretty good as far as covers go. There was all whole lot of energy put into it, even Harmony and her sister, Heart joined in as backup singers/dancers. They also put their all into this, it was for Funshine's sake, after all. Funshine himself was getting so into it that he wasn't noticing Wish's reaction to the performance. He was just having too much fun.

As soon as they ended the song and waited for the applause to end, Funshine looked at Wish to the hopes that she liked it, but his smile faded when he saw the look on her face. She just stood there, frozen in place, eyes wide with tears threatening to fall. The crowd, now silent, just stared at her. Quietly, Wish asked Funshine, "Is this all just a joke to you?" but when he didn't answer, her emotions got the better of her. She ran out of the gym, sobbing.

Without even stopping to think about it, Funshine threw off the keytar and jumped off stage to run after her, shouting out, "Wish, wait!"

Suddenly, Love-a-Lot, of all people, angrily yelled, "I am going to kill him!"

One would've thought that Wish would've ran until she got to the lockers, but no, she kept on running even after she went past the front doors and into the night, with Funshine chasing after her. It was clear that she wasn't thinking straight and that she wasn't stopping. She just had to get away even if it meant running in these shoes.

While running, she had heard Funshine shout out, "Wish?! This isn't funny!"

All Wish could do is crying out, "I wanna go home!" and not bothering to stop.

Amazingly, even after a while, they kept up the chase, even if Wish's shoes were murdering her feet and Funshine wasn't faring much better. Yes, he still hadn't caught up to her, but to be fair, he did lose her a few times. After ignoring the pain in her feet for so long, Wish threw off her shoes and ran the rest of the way barefoot.

Soon enough, Funshine came upon the shoes and picked them up, recognizing them as Wish's. He then went back his way, sarcastically commenting, "Yeah, I don't look like a massive creep," only to pause for a moment, added, "Wow, and I thought that Grumpy was the sarcastic one." After being on his way for a while, he finally came upon Wish, leaning against a tree, trying to catch her breath. Quietly, he made his way to her and asked, "Wish? Are you okay?

Sighing, she, not looking at him, replied, "I... I don't know."

After some awkward silence, Funshine said, "I, uh, got your shoes," lamely, to break it.

Wish then turned around to look at her shoes, not Funshine, murmuring a thanks and took her shoes back. She was about to put them back on when Funshine said, "Here let me help," and proceeded to put her shoes on her feet, but not before staring fascinated at how Wish's mangled feet looked, much to her embarrassment. After helping her and while they were walking again, he asked, "Wish, why'ja run away? You didn't like the song I sang for you?" He seemed so sad for a happy guy.

"Wait?" she asked, astonished, "You were actually serious?"

"Ain't that a trip, but yeah."

"I kinda thought that you were making fun of me," Wish admitted, "Like watching it, and all I'm thinking is 'quit playing games with my heart.'"

"Nice reference."

"Thanks," said Wish, until she realised what she said. to which, she looked away, embarrassed.

It only took Funshine flew minutes for the meaning behind the reference to sink into his mind. When it did, it hit him hard. "Hold up?" he asked, "You actually like me like that?" Normally. he would've comically missed the point by asking something 'You listen to Backstreet Boys?' but he felt he actually had to be serious, while a somewhat foreign concept to him, he had some understanding of it. "I can't believe that."

Wish, surprised when he said this, asked, "Why not?"

"I don't know," he admitted, chuckling a bit, "It's weird, I'm not exactly what you would call 'insecure', but it's crazy."

Wish laughed, saying, "Funshine! Even my dog likes you!" turning to him. She then admitted, "I'm the one who not great."

"You're kidding, right?" Funshine asked, then looked around, wondering where they were headed, "Where are we going again?"

"Oh, well," she replied, rubbing the back of her neck, "I was going home, but... now I'm not so sure. Heh, heh."

Realising something, Funshine said, "You know, Champ's place isn't too far from here and it is kinda late for going back. So you wanna-?"

"Of course, I love to!"

Remembering the state of Wish's feet, Funshine decided to carry her over his shoulder the rest of the way to both be helpful and because he thought it would be funny. And it was pretty funny. Upon getting there, the pair sat on the porch and talked, just waiting for Champ and the others can get there so the party can start since Champ's family was away.

"So yeah, I just looked up one day and thought you looked different," Funshine finished, it really was quite the story going off his companion's reaction, "Now, you tell me something."

So, she began to tell the story of how she met her beloved Pomeranian, Twinkers. Funshine, along with all of their friends, knew this story, but it was always nice to hear it. It was while she was telling this story when it happened: Without thinking, Funshine suddenly kissed her. He couldn't help it, it was as if his brain went on autopilot. As soon as he realized what he did, he quickly broke it, saying, "Sorry," as he looked away.

"You liked that, didn't you?" she asked, in a daze.

He then admitted, "Yeah, it was fun," looking back at her.

So, they tried again, this time, no surprises. Funshine and Wish had only been kissing for a short while when suddenly, someone loudly asked, "What was that you said about having better hormonal control than me and Tenderheart, Funshine?" In surprise, they quickly parted to look up and see Grumpy with Swiftheart and the rest of the group staring at them. The smugness was so obvious on his face.

"I'm actually can't believe you still remember that," Funshine admitted.

The rest of the friends did find this amusing, but they were happy for them. Love-a-lot herself surveyed the scene and causally said, "Okay, I'm not going to kill him," much to everyone's relief.

The tan haired, deep blue eyed Champ laughed, saying, "Okay, sports fans, the party's not going wait and I get the feeling that we got plenty to celebrate, so let's get to it!" Everyone agreed, cheering and went inside, ready for more fun and partying.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I blame me listening to Rick Astley on repeat on this. It totally wasn't my fault, even if I couldn't stop myself.


End file.
